


Under A Night Sky

by PluckingPathways, RussetSky



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Tir Alainn Trilogy - Anne Bishop, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged Up, Ah sweet sexyville in chapter 4, Almost Halloween Special, Almost character death in chapter 1, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Lovely, Mercy Thompson Series - Freeform, Werewolf Midoriya Izuku, When I think werewolves I think:, Witch Uraraka Ochako, but then there will be nice stuff and camping soon after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluckingPathways/pseuds/PluckingPathways, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetSky/pseuds/RussetSky
Summary: "What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked."Going out with you, I guess," he said, green eyes dark with promise.Ochako leaned back and pulled him closer by the cloth on his hips."Well that sounds perfect," she said.But these lovely plans were ruined because as Izuku walked home, something dragged him down into the dark, far deeper than he'd ever thought existed.  That full moon was bright and those monstrous canines long.Meanwhile, Ochako was trying to decide how to break it to her boyfriend that there was much more magic in the world than he knew.





	1. A Night of Sharp and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> warnings on this first chapter... its not fun becoming a werewolf *almost beloved character death*

Her right palm pushed into his left shoulder and her foot swept to knock out his right leg. Izuku fell to the mat. Ochako followed him down, holding his left arm. 

"Nice take down, Urakara," their martial arts instructor gave a nod before moving to the next pair. 

"Nice." Izuku smiled up encouragingly and they clasped hands so she could pull him up by the wrist. 

"Alright," she said, and they squared off, "your turn."

Izuku and Ochako had known each other for about three months in this class, he just a novice wanting to learn, her coming back to martial arts after a few years. 

They'd go out with the adults of the class for drinks sometimes, but lately just the two had gone on a few, very fun, very _ successful _ dates. 

So here they were in martial arts class, dating and throwing each other around. They had only kissed a few times but had already done plenty of wrestling. 

They left class together, their classmates making side eyes and the younger ones laughing. The pair just blushed and waved goodbye, desperately avoiding prolonged eye contact and the embarrassment. 

They walked out under the stars, lingering before separating for the night. 

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Going out with you, I guess," he said, green eyes dark with promise.

Ochako leaned back and pulled him closer by the cloth on his hips. 

"Well that sounds perfect," she said.

It was a full moon tonight. And even in the city it shined on the streets. 

The couple kissed goodnight and goodbye, and parted ways. For now. 

~~~~~

The moon was bright and Izuku was having a fantastic night. 

He'd gone to the martial arts class just for fun and exercise, but he'd never expected to meet Ochako...

She was sweet and strong, everything and more he'd hoped for - and they were dating! And it was going _ great_! 

Izuku smiled up at the sky and stars between the buildings. 

_ Life was pretty darn fantastic right now, _ he thought. 

  


Oh, but something else stalked closer. 

Izuku saw the flash of harshly glowing yellow eyes, crouched in a dark corner of an alley he walked past, and then the shadow was on him. Dragged him out of the light and into the dark. 

Pain seared his side as teeth punctured deep, grinding on his ribs. 

Claws and gold eyes, white fur stained red, dominated his world. He fought back, gouging into its nose and eyes.

There were more bites but he didn't quite know anymore. With every second everything got dimmer. 

All Izuku knew is that it left him torn, shredded, and bleeding out on that dirty asphalt. 

The full moon glimmered shiny off his growing pool of blood. The yellow eyes disappeared again into the darkness. Izuku closed his eyes and fell to black. 

_ ~~~~~ _

Ochako Urakara puttered around her apartment after coming home from class. 

Big studio windows showed the sky and lights of the city, cozy furnishings and warm lighting inside reminded of quiet twilight. It was a nice apartment, in a building her family's company had remodelled and turned to living spaces - with plenty of _ peculiar _ renters within. 

A feeling in the air tonight made her uneasy. And her mind went to Izuku.

His sweatshirt sat by her door, one he had loaned her the other day and was waiting to return to its owner. Every time she looked at it, it's feeling told her something was very wrong. 

But nothing obvious needed fixing. Nothing obvious she could do. 

Plants on her windowsill needed tending. She picked one up and flowed life back into it. The leaves unfolded green and lush, the once just budding flower bloomed. 

Then she went back to her table, littered with archaic supplies and a bubbling brew in the middle steaming gently. 

The supernatural creatures in the city need their wards, glamours, and other supplies. She provided some of these.

Ochako hadn't told Izuku that their company's success also came from the many needs of not-so-human customers, or that most people in her building were far more than mundane. 

Or that she's a witch… When exactly do you break that to the very _ human _, very nice guy you're dating? She didn't quite know… 

Ochako went to work on the _ Don't look here _ glamours for the local werewolf pack, and she tried to pull her mind off the idea that something was happening tonight. Something she couldn't and had no right to stop. 

~~~~~~

_ "He's got no heartbeat! Hit him again!" _

_ A pulse went through him. _

_ Everything was black but Izuku dreamed of yellow eyes under a glowing moon. Paws crunching through ice and snow. Red stained snow from littered carcasses left in its wake. _

_ Then that was gone. And a rich, deep forest of old living pines rose up and in on him. _

_ Under dark branches of soft needles, something curled and waiting for him. It opened its eyes. _

_ Izuku was shocked again and before he fell back into his body, all he knew was a deep, impossible bright green. _

~~~~~

Izuku woke to stereotypical hospital. Beeping, white lights, white sheets. 

"We're not quite sure what happened to you but you're healing very well," the doctor said. "It must not have been as bad as previously thought. You can go home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Izuku croaked, throat dry and unused. 

"Well, you've been asleep for three days." 

~~~~~

Izuku went to shower but stared in the cool hospital mirror first. He gingerly removed the hospital gown.

Mottled, gnarled skin spread over his ribs and stomach. Stitches pulled at the distorted skin. It was still tender - but for what it was after three days, it looked pretty whole…

He showered and then his mom took him home. She wanted to stay and did for a bit but then left. There was tons of food in the fridge and at this point he just wanted to sleep. 

But first he called work and Ochako… He'd missed a date night...

They plan for a date later in the week. "Its fine," Izuku says, "its healing amazingly well." 

She doesn't sound convinced. "Whatever you say. I'll see you then." 

He sleeps for almost all of the next two days. Or tries to. Sometimes he's restless with tons of energy like he could run for miles. 

At one point he looked in the fridge and was confused because he didn't remember eating all the food that should have lasted a whole week, gone in less than two days. He made a store run and had the weirdest craving for meat… probably just his body restocking iron and proteins...

It was weird. There was alot of stuff that was weird. But he went with it and the date night came up fast. 

Whatever was going on, he could at least enjoy a quiet night of movies with Ochako.

~~~~~

She arrived at his apartment excited and with a bit of apprehension. She'd felt off this whole day… something in the world had shift but she didn't know what. 

She walks in the door, feels something new. Ochako knows what it is and is so taken aback she just says, "You're a wolf?" 

_ Had I just never noticed? _ she wondered. 

Izuku stood up from straightening the couch in surprise. 

That was a strange thing to say… Izuku didn't quite know how to answer. "Uh, my favorite animals are elks and eagles, I think..."

Urakara goes a bit pale, her mouth pulled down in a rare frown and her discerning eyes narrowed. She asks if he has a roommate, he doesn't. Then she asks to see his injuries. 

Izuku hesitantly lifted his shirt, showed her the nonexistent wounds, just healed flesh around useless stitches now. 

He sought to reassured her, "It was really bad, the EMTs thought I was half dead… but its been a few days and everything's healed now. It was a damn big dog though."

Urahara's fingers traced along the faint, lingering white puckered scars where teeth had punctured deep. "Izuku, this wasn't a dog..." 

She stood up, looked him in the eye, resolute in a way that made him nervous and caused nonexistent hackles to raise. "Please sit. There's something I have to tell you. " 

They settled down on the neat couch and she began.

"Do you believe in magic, Izuku?" she started, like opening just the first page to a long book.

He blinked. "I mean- I like Harry Potter. Magic would be nice."

She didn't quite look at him. "Well, magic exists. And I am a witch." She went and got his dead plant from the windowsill. 

"Look." The sad, mostly dried basil plant with leaves all yellow and spotted, suddenly grew to a deep green. The whole herb became lush and thick, sprouting more leaves, growing taller, all of it now rich, lively, and lush.

Izuku blinked at it completely unsure of how to react. "That's... neat."

She smiled tightly. The new plant was placed on the coffee table and this time her hands caught fire. Yellow, orange, blue at the roots, the flames arched and crackled above her palms and fingers. 

Izuku reached a hand out and snatched it back as he was burned. "Ouch." A small blister was already developing on his finger but as he watched, the skin smoothed over.

"That will be gone by tomorrow because your body is healing faster. Have you been noticing things are different since you were bit? Are you hungrier, stronger?"

Izuku got a panic stricken expression. 

He was desperate not to tell her that last night he'd been _ ravenous _ and had eaten all the recently bought food in his fridge, twice or three times more than he usually ate.

And then there was everything else. 

He looked down at the cheery basil pot on the table, happier than it had ever been. 

"...If witches are real. What else is real? Are you saying I was bitten by a…" He couldn't say it. 

Slowly, like pulling something sharp from a wound, she confessed what she knew. "There is something to you now- an energy - and it feels like werewolf."

Izuku put his face in his hands, rubbed at his eyes. 

He didn't want to talk about how none of his clothes were fitting right. Losing weight was expected when you were in the hospital but all the new muscle wasn't. He had more defined muscles than he'd ever in his life. And all of him just looked different now, sharper. 

He also didn't want to talk about how there was no meat left in the fridge or freezer. Or how some stranger on the subway had glared him in the eyes and all Izuku could think about was smashing his face into the wall, when normally he had no temper to speak of. 

He also didn't want to think about that dog… how it had glowing eyes and was more violent than anything he'd ever seen… how it had left him bleeding out on the street. Those wounds should have been fatal. He'd felt the blood and life leaving him. It was impossible he recovered this well. But here he was... with useless stitches. 

He had known something was off since he'd taken one look at that dog under the shining moon. 

Izuku still rubbed at his eyes but it was to hide the tears now. "You know… I think you're right."


	2. Wandering in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw myself to the wolves,  
only to learn of the tenderness in their howl,  
and the loyalty in their blood.  
-Isra Al-Thibeh

He was 26 years old and his life had just been turned upside down. 

Izuku leaned his head against the car window, watched the cityscape diminish from urban to rural. The city starts to thin here, this area was on the edge of nature reserve, unused land and farmland intermixed made the landscape much more green. Where else would you build the home for the local pack of werewolves? 

He stayed quiet on the drive. Thinking. 

At least his work was secure. His research and economics position was a 9-5 job and he could probably work around the full moon if he worked extra other days. 

His research oriented brain was begging for more information on all of this, this new world of supernatural and other, but he was trying to… take it slow. Let himself process. This was a.. big thing. 

How old would he get? Could he still have kids? Was he going to inherently become more aggressive... Would he attack someone like that werewolf did to him...

His green eyes reflected a soft sadness in the window.

Urakara reassured him that every wolf she knew was very respectful and considerate - that none of them were mass murders or serial killers. The one who attacked him was probably a rogue, rare and violent just like he would have been as a human. 

Still...

It was alot to take in. As good as he was at retaining information, applying it to his own life like this… was still processing. 

Ochako knew a wolf who was over 200 years old. A family friend apparently. And that's just one she knew - most didn't talk about their age or purposefully kept it secret. 

How old could he get now? Would he have to create a new identity in a few years to hide the fact he would be young-looking forever? He'd never get to see himself as an old man.

These were answers he didn't know. And seemed too heavy to process now. 

They rolled up to the house. There were several homes here at the end of this road. Big old oaks trees had been here longer, formed a sheltering canopy and aged aesthetic, highlighting the few homes and their barns. Everywhere newly-grown, bright green leaves bloomed in the spring season, daffodils and tulips highlighted the gardens. 

Ochako squeezed his hand before they got out of the car. 

He was here to meet the alpha and wolves of the local pack. Ochako had assured she worked with them all the time and was very close friends with several people here. 

They would be able to teach him about the change, help him with his first full moon... They were also hunting the one who attacked him. 

As soon as he got out of the car, that difference in his head woke up.

His mind had been feeling weird ever since he left the hospital - smells, sounds had all been distorted, were sharper. He'd thought he was just sick, that his brain was messing with him…

But now that he'd heard it in words - and let himself believe... He understood. 

The wolf in his head rose to attention, hackles raised and sharp. 

It smelled the predators here. This was a pack's territory. Not one he knew. 

Every step felt a trespass, but he followed his witch through. 

The house was beautiful. Classic but modern. A human girl opened the door with long brown hair and green eyes shining. She squealed as she hugged Ochako. 

"I'm Breanna," she introduced herself. "C'mon in, we've been waiting. Make yourselves at home."

Breanna led them through big rooms with plenty seating and rustic halls to an office. Izuku noticed how clean and purposeful the house was. Obviously owned by a disciplined, organized individual. 

They entered the office and Izuku immediately knew who was in charge. 

She was shorter than him, just by a bit. But she was muscled and strong with long white hair. Everything about this woman screamed that she could wipe the floor with him in a fight - but also that she wouldn't. She was here to take care of people, not beat them down. 

"Its good to meet you, though how you arrived to us meeting should not have happened. The rogue who attacked you is being hunted now. You are safe and welcome here. I'm Rumi Miruko, Alpha of the Yueii Basin pack." Level tone, calm and cool, but with energy as she spoke to him. The voice of someone who was a clear manager, and the attention of someone who drew people to them. He felt himself listening and his wolf calming. “We will do everything we can to make this transition easier.”

The wolf in his mind had laid down, watched the Alpha with rapt attention and had no incling to move. 

She held out her hand, offering a standard human greeting. It didn't feel quite right… but he shook it. He also looked directly into her eyes, felt a pressure while doing so but didn't back down or make it aggressive. "Izuku Midoriya. Thank you… I would appreciate any help."

Miruko's eyes narrowed and a flicker of what might be shock flitted her face for a moment. She shot a glance at Urakara before returning to him, saying respectfully, "Know that you are always very much welcome here, Midoriya. Our pack will assist you with anything you could need."

He believed her. 

They had lunch, got to know each other, taught Izuku more on the history and policies of wolves. Apparently there were plans in the works of making werewolves public knowledge. Izuku had heard of fae but didn't quite believe it. He should probably start now because his kind was going to be on the news soon. 

She taught him about his new instincts, about the predator that now prowled inside his head. 

Miruko advised that many young wolves had more trouble feeling the distinction, that he seemed very separate from his wolf self and in control. Most blended unthinkingly with the new instincts had trouble separating themselves. Not him though. 

After lunch she wandered the property with them, showing them horses, poultry, swine, and cattle, and how their land backed to the nature preserve, giving easy access to run. 

It was rich land, with tall grasses and deep woods. He felt the urge to explore and didn't know if it was him or the animal. 

He met several wolves, two of who were good friends with Urakara. Kirishima was the first. Red hair, bright smile. He told Izuku he was in good hands and he teased Ochako. 

The second was a kind man named Toshinori Yagi. He was third in the pack hierarchy, one of Miruko's deputies you might say. He radiated kindness and soft strength, Izuku's wolf was immediately put at ease in his presence. 

Then it was done and they left. 

Urakara had been a steadfast presence all day, by his side through all this, being positive and calm. 

He was hungry - werewolves usually are. They squabbled about who would buy dinner. He wanted to thank her for everything and she wanted to treat him after such a long day. He had to pull on some of his strongest charm, but eventually he won. 

Olive Garden had an all you can eat pasta special - and its doom tolled with the werewolf's growling stomach as they sat for dinner. 

"What did you think of the wolves?" she asked, taking a garlic bread roll. 

Izuku considered it and answered slowly. "They all seemed nice, courteous, respectful." Then he stated the intention he'd noticed. "They want me to be there, don't they? They'd like me to join their pack." He'd felt it there, that call.

Urakara nodded. "New wolves are trained, for your comfort and our secrecy. This happened on their territory so they will take care of you if you let them," she paused, still chewing some bread. "And, I think you'll be a credit to their pack, they know it too."

"Hmm. So… tell me more about this whole other world? It's like there's a whole supernatural society behind the ordinary." He whispered it, conscious of the tables near them. "Do you usually assist in this stuff?"

Urakara nodded but help up a finger. She drew on the table a little circle with two fingers, tapped it, and as if on a smartphone expanded it out. 

Fuzziness blocked his hearing for a moment. 

"There," she said, "we can talk freely, no one will hear our conversation or think anything odd."

_ Magic. _"That's a neat trick. Bet stuff like that is useful."

She smiled and they went to work on the salad. "It is. I make these charms and wards for all kinds of people and creatures in the city, to be overlooked is a very useful tool."

"So," she started indulging his request, "Factions usually police their own. In this case, you were attacked in the Yueii territory by a werewolf. That would make it their responsibility to clean up, because it was of their kind and in their space. Now any Other can assist, me for example. Secrecy and safety is a priority to all. Mundanes should not know about everything they don't."

He was a mundane up til now. How much didn't he know?

"Now some factions are coming out… fae for example already, and werewolves are planning in the next year." Ochako lifted an eyebrow and said with absolute surety. "But let me tell you… What the fae let out isn't even a quarter of what they are.

"They want to seem simple, not a threat. They need good PR. All of the Other community is on good behavior now that some are out in the open and more planning to be revealed… This needs to be as smooth a transition as possible." From her tone, it sounded like they'd make sure of it.

It was world-shaking news… Creatures like this, monsters out of stories, were real and living as their neighbors. And from what he already knew personally they could be dangerous.

And now he was part of it… technically one of the monsters…. "Will witches officially come out?"

Urakara shook her head. "Probably not. There's not too many of us and we're definitely not as eye-catching. Besides alot of people believe that stuff already, we can continue as we are. We don't need to be announced."

Her fork waved in the air, pausing from her feast of garlic bread and croutons. "And to answer your question from earlier, I do assist in these organizations and even investigations. My family and I are useful. We do a lot of cleanup. And I'm personally what they call a 'knight'."

His mouth twitch in a smile. _ Then where's her suit of armour? _"Do you have a sword?"

She grinned with her teeth. "Only for emergencies."

He demanded to see it later, she says maybe. 

"We're really just contacts anyone can go to for help in an area, we get them in touch with the right people, solve problems or disputes, just help keep the community running smoothly.

Her eyes twinkled, fully knowing his curiosity. "So yes... whatever other questions you have, I can probably answer most of them."

The pasta came and Izuku learned more about the fae, witches, werewolves, and vampires that he'd been living next to his whole life and never knew. 

  


~~~~~~

It was evening by the time they arrived back at his apartment. It was a long day of learning and new experiences, he wanted to thank her for sharing with him. Izuku pressed his lips to hers as soon as the door was closed. 

"Thank you." Fingers ran along her cheeks, in her hair. "Thank you so much for all of this."

Who knows what would have happened on his first change if he didn't know this. What would have happened then? 

She smirked into his mouth, pressed herself to his embrace. "It's just my duty as an upstanding citizen."

It was more than that, and they both knew it. 

Nothing too hot and heavy happened but it was sweet and tender. It was too late for her to drive home, not when there was a bed here. 

She borrowed some shorts, and they watched an episode of Leverage before falling asleep. 

Just a bit hesitant with each other, they cuddled close. Izuku closed his eyes and kissed her neck, fell asleep surrounded by the smell of her and home. 


	3. Turning Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is most definitely being posted on the night of a full, Hunter's moon... and it's a clear, spooky sky by me, 10/13/19.
> 
> Also, this and chapter 2 were totally not part of the original storyline. But someone in the comments mentioned watching him adapt to the change, and then these chapters pretty much built themselves.

Changes from his new… state of being… were obvious in those two weeks before the full moon, more apparent as the lunar event crept closer.

He tried working out, found he did not at all need a spotter anymore… The usual bench press was laughably easy. Now he could have tossed the once challenging weight into the air and caught it with one hand. He accidentally knocked over some weights and equipment cause they were _ never that light _ before. After that, he gingerly placed the equipment back and decided to save lifting for when he was more accustomed. Without knowing his own strength, this could be a disaster - he didn't want to be a disturbance or break something. 

But still, he needed to _ move._ There was an animal under his skin and it was _ restless_. 

His normal jogging route, a few blocks in a big circle usually took him 30 or so minutes depending on how much he pushed. Now it took 15 and he wasn't even breathing hard. 

It was a beautiful spring evening, had a crisp cool breeze that winter lingered in - perfect for running, and he couldn't seem to stop… He ran for an additional two hours, all over the city. The sun set behind buildings and the sky turned amber then deep indigo. 

People, bundled a bit in light jackets against the lingering spring chill, glanced as he zipped by. Maybe he was going too fast… Izuku considered slowing but every nerve was wired, snapped with energy, and stopping was no option. It was like his body wanted to run out of its skin. 

Maybe he needed one of Urakara's _ don't notice me _ charms. Be like the other supernatural residents in the city, stay under the radar, use magic to not at all look out of place. But he didn't stop running - it felt too good. 

All the pent up energy from being in an office, from the new questions he tumbled through, and the stress of the looming moon, it all drifted to the back of his mind as he ran and his muscles _ rejoiced _. After holding it together through all this… he could let go for a bit. 

Everything smelled. In fact, the city kind of stunk, but it wasn't too bad. It was like layers he could never have seen were suddenly splayed out, interconnecting and flowing everywhere. 

He followed one delicious smell… and found a great new bakery with some _ fantastic _ pepperoni roll. Man, it was good. 

The world had opened up in a new way, one he never would have seen as just human. And there were signs of the supernatural _ Other _ intermixed randomly. 

He passed a strange store, one he had never seen before - actually, he took a second and third glance, he swore that a week and half ago the same building had been nothing but empty windows and desolate. Now, the clean glass windows neatly showed simple bracelets and necklaces, key chains, tattoo displays, and advertising _ 'No notice charms, all varieties. Custom requests welcome.' _

Izuku stepped backed, looked to the store name. _ Pillars & Hounds _ was definitely not a store he had ever seen as a human. 

"Huh." Izuku looked up with a confused face and was very, very tempted to explore the magical store new to his senses… But he still wanted to run. And this would be a good place to go with Ochako. So his feet turned away, like all the other mundane humans not even seeing the store, and he continued on. 

There were normal-looking people who smelled weird. He passed several walkers who scented the air like earth and rain, a bit like storm rolling through. Izuku glanced to them as he passed - they looked human, but they could be fae. 

On his way home, dark fully fallen, he passed someone who smelled stale, a bit sickly sweet, and metallic, like dried blood. 

His wolf watched the man with tense muscles and wary, suspicious attention until Izuku jogged around a corner and the man was gone. 

Finally he turned and headed for home awhile after the city had turned dark, finally feeling at ease in his skin and even a bit tired. Climbing the stairs, he could feel his muscles protest but it was liberating and well-earned. 

Izuku's efficient apartment was on the small side, decorated with earthy tones and lots of bookshelves; just enough comfortable room for him and his many books, movies, and posters. 

Izuku noticed his brain interpreted coming home differently now. Of course it was his apartment, but now it _ was his _. There was a new settling, tucking-in feeling when closing the door. New instincts cherished his place here. 

Washing up for the night, Izuku survey himself in the mirror. 

For being half dead a bit more than a week ago, he looked at the peak of health - better than before actually... 

Not that he was soft before, but this was different. Now he was cut, almost too thin, like his metabolism had ramped up and he needed to eat and work out more. Izuku frowned at the hints of rib just barely showing in the light. He really did need to eat more…

And his apartment was more organized than it had ever been. 

Cleaning was almost therapeutic now, he got a primal, strong satisfaction in reorganizing. Everything in its place, everything neat and well-kept. 

The wolf preened too at the new order.

_It was definitely a wolf thing then…_ _Hmmm_. 

Most seemed straightforward or just and improvement, but somethings he still needed to get used to. 

Everything was easier… too easy. He broke a jar of garlic the other day. He’d tried to open it as usual but the force broke it to pieces. 

He’d gotten a cut on his palm from the sharp glass. A big one that bleed heavily for second, then stopped. He didn't even stick a bandaid on it, cause then it was pink raw a few hours later, then totally gone the next day… No stitches needed apparently. 

And Izuku could feel it coming. 

It would strike him during the day, increasing frequency the closer it was to the full moon. Times when his senses would notch past 10 and hit 15. His skin would crawl, muscles hurt, demanding movement. 

And then there were the dreams…. 

_ Grass flew by underneath, black paws barely touching the earth. The moon and stars were bright and he could taste everything in the air. _

_ The wolf ran through fields, deep woods, and eventually came to a meadow full of delicate white flowers. And on a hill was Urakara. She stepped strangely, like a dance, and the whole world turned with her. _

_ They curled up together, fur bundling around her, safe and warm. From the hill, they watched the stars journey and eventually it lightened and the dawn rose. _

Izuku would always wake up from these dreams and kind of want to go back in. 

~~~~~~ *tidbit graphic here* ~~~~~

Soon the night arrived and he was ready - as ready as he could be when he had no control over the fact that his body would turn into a monster tonight. 

He'd done some... research… which included the Grimm stories, monster movies, and some of the newer tv shows. 

No matter where he looked, the change looked disgusting.

And then there was the change from Netflix's Hemlock Grove. Izuku desperately tried to bleach that from his brain cause it was like the wolf body expanding grotesquely under the human skin, making it thin and split around the animal, forcing its way from a useless human shell. Leaving his old self in a pile of shredded flesh...

Yeah… He hoped it wasn't going to be like that...

Izuku thought about not going to work the day of, but he did. No one had commented on his twitchiness. 

All day he could feel it, like something living was sliding under the skin. He was agitated, jumpy.

His Friday night wouldn't be going out to a bar. No...

~~~~~~~

The pack house was full of people in the evening hours before night fell, not all of them human, not all of them wolves. He had no idea how to distinguish those others. 

Most said hi, some let him be. Before long he was headed outside with his wallet and phone left to Urakara in the house. 

She had offered to drive him here, offered to drive him home in the morning. Her bright brown eyes were soft and encouraging, bundled in cozy athletic sweats and a tshirt. She would sleep here tonight in the house, waiting. As she took his things, their fingers brushing softly, she promised to see him in the morning. 

The warm light from inside the house, and her smile, disappeared as the door closed. 

It was just him, Miruko, and Toshinori who separated from the others. To a quiet path through the trees, leading to a darkening meadow with soft grasses. They kept it small and private for his first change. It would be hard enough without a bunch of new people. 

Night fell and he left his clothes in a pile nearby. 

The sky was dark, the forest was dark. The moon hadn't even risen yet. 

But he could feel it. 

A thrumming on his skin. A tugging on his consciousness. 

He didn't even get to see the moon's light touch above the horizon, before he was on his knees.

The change began and his body erupted in pain.

It felt wrong, body lurching this way and that. Breaking down, becoming new. 

His human mind instinctually fought, knowing this wasn't right. But the wolf mind just hissed at the pain but _revelled_ in the change. It knew it had to be done. The sooner it began, the sooner it would be over.

Fur slid over skin, limbs extended. Bones grew thicker or lengthened. And soon a wolf, larger and different than anything mundane, lay where Izuku had. 

Afterward, he wouldn't quite remember the first change, but he knew it was painful, terrifying, and impossible. 

When it was over he stumbled up onto all fours. Dug his claws into the dirt for a moment. Those were big kives on his feet, kneading like a cat. 

He didn't like them. 

Izuku thought back to the full moon a month ago - red eyes, white fur. That wolf had claws like this too. They had ripped him open and held him down…

Tonight was beautiful though.

Every sound was amplified. Every breeze, branch snapping and rustle, he could hear and smell it all. 

Some kind of animal several trees over was making a racket. When he went to look, the squirrel ran away. The urge to chase was strong, but he wasn't mindless, Izuku could still think. He might be fluffy and have whiskers, but he could still rationalize like his usual self - at least, it seemed like it. Sometimes things were a little blurry when the instincts thickened in his mind.

He didn't know what he looked like either. The fur on his paws, belly, and everywhere he could see was black but for some white on his chest. 

But he was curious though… he had never seen another wolf expect the one that had -

A familiar scent touched his nose, stronger and sharper than when he was human. 

Miroku padded out. Tawny, long, with silver gold eyes. 

She padded around him, then lightly touched her nose behind his ear. 

He jumped a bit. But his wolf brain leaned into the contact, recognizing the support of a leader. She was here to see he had a good night and his wolf knew that, _ he _ knew that. 

Toshinori padded out too, a _ BIG _ blonde wolf with brilliant blue eyes. Izuku would feel very intimidated except his body language and scent radiated nothing but good will. 

The moon and stars peaked from behind clouds over the old forest home to wolves. And they ran. Chased rabbits and deer. He thinks they caught and ate one, but tried not to remember that. His body was hungry after the change. It had been really easy to give in to the chase, the wolf mind coming in strong and thick. He bounded through trees and over boulders and _ hunted _. 

In the moment, it hadn't been bad, seemed natural. His wolf might not mind a hunt, but Izuku still did.

They rounded by the house for the moment. 

Izuku noted the campfire going in the backyard with Breanna sitting by with a book. S'more sticks and the smell of hot dogs lingered but she just sat and read with a cat perched in her lap. Even from here he could see it was a massive feline, like a raccoon. 

It must not be so dangerous then, that a child can sit under the sky while the wolves run near.

As Izuku watched, a wolf trotted out of the woods. His body was as long as the girls. Breanna just opened up the hotdog packet beside her, tossed a hot dog into the air, and smiled as the werewolf jumped up and caught it. 

She shook her head, went back to her reading, ignoring the big creature as it twinded around her chair, finally gave up ignoring him to push his massive head off her arm. The wolf danced away, then trotted back to the woods, satisfied with his teasing. 

Izuku watched with an open heart, and allowed himself, for a moment, to believe this wouldn't be so bad.

He had no choice to be this… but maybe it wasn't like the horror movies said. 

It ended at the same place they started, but curled together with Miruku and Toshinori. She licked his eyes and ears. He was too exhausted and too deep in the wolf to consider it strange. 

~~~~~~~

The next morning Urakara was waiting for them. They had breakfast at the pack house, a huge meal with anything he might want. He shovelled down six plates towered high, while trying to have some conversation and introductions with the other wolves eating. Everyone was very nice and welcoming, but he would probably forget a few of their names. 

Finally back in the car on his way home, Izuku just looked out the window for most of the ride. Urakara let him rest and didn't ask him about how it went. 

They entered his apartment and he collapsed onto his bed. 

His hand caught her wrist as she turned to leave. “You can stay, if you want.” She did. 

They curled up in bed on a Saturday morning, spooning with no shoes and in soft clothes, dozing, and for awhile they were quiet.

“I think I ate a deer last night.” Izuku eventually said, guilt lacing his tone.

“Hmm,” she said softly. 

It was quiet for a long while, then she spoke, addressing his thoughts as if she knew them. 

“My favorite babysitter was a werewolf.” 

She could feel his eyebrows go up. “Really?”

“Yep. She used to let us ride on her back like a pony. Terrible to play hide and seek with though. She would always find us.”

Urakara rolled around to face him. “Not all wolves are like that. But just remember it’s not just chasing deer, either."

~~~~~~~

Izuku slept and Ochako kept watch. 

It was… really intense… seeing someone go through the change. It wasn't as drastic with Izuku since he was already young, now just being brought to peak physique. 

But there were other changes, too. His eyes were different. They were still soft and green, and he'd always look at you with intelligence and intrigue. But now there was something more direct, and he tracked movement differently. She knew it was the wolf, also watching the world through Izuku's eyes. 

So far he'd shown impeccable control. Many new wolves couldn't stand even being looked in the eye, they saw it as a challenge. But Izuku didn't seem to notice, but he also didn't look away…. She wondered where he would be in the pack dynamics. 

Her fingers softly trailed over his freckled cheek, into his hair. All soft in sleep and exhausted from his first run.

When he'd first entered the pack house again this morning, he'd looked kind of awful. Bags under his eyes, exhausted, confused, probably relieved to be human again. Food had perked him up, but he was still thinking on all this - she could tell.

Every other person in the house had been kind, slowly introducing themselves but letting him eat. They extended every courtesy. As they should. 

In bed, she counted some of the freckles running on his face and the few down his neck. 

Yes, Izuku was very special. She had a suspicion he would be very valuable and most welcome in any pack. 

She lifted his sleep heavy arm to be around her shoulders, and snuggled back in, tucking her head under his chin to his slowly rising chest.

Safe and warm, she breathed out.

She had known he was special when she first met him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are author food


	4. Let it Burn, Bright in that Dark Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sweet magic ;}

Three months passed.

He hasn't eaten anyone, he works around the full moon, and he’s actually enjoying running with the pack. He can also transform whenever he liked - it was a bit more painful, but he could do it. 

Right now he was in Urakara's kitchen making dinner. She would be back from a late day at work soon, and he wanted to surprise her. (And he had to eat… Keep the wolf fed, that was the first rule to a happy werewolf.)

Everything was going great with them. They had keys to each other apartments and were talking about moving in together. 

He loved her very much - that he knew. 

And he was pretty sure she loved him. It's hard to lie to werewolf, even a young one, and she had never been anything but open and honest. 

There was one thing he wasn't sure about… They hadn't really... Had sex…

Oh, they cuddled and made out and slept all night next to each other… but not the… orgasmic stuff…

She always kind of stopped it before they got too hot and heavy, which was fine by the way. Totally fine! Slow was good and reinforced the rest of their relationship. Except, he was worried there was a reason….

He didn't know for sure... And couldn't tell what was wrong… But he was worried she was afraid of him... And that maybe he'd wolf out or something… Maybe this just stemmed from his own fears. He didn't know. 

So far the wolf never did anything terrible and he had fantastic control apparently, but he’d never done this… Was there something she knew that he didn't? He just didn't know. 

Sunshine and lightness blew in with Urakara as she strolled through the door, bag swinging. 

"Oh!" Her bag and coat dropped to the floor. Then she jumped into his arms. Wrapped her legs around him and got real close. 

Through sweet kisses she said, "I am so happy to see you."

With the way his heart burst - God, he knew he loved her. 

"Me too," he whispered through continuing kisses. 

Eventually they did let go of each other and eat. 

She changed into cozy sweats and a tshirt, looking adorable and comfortable after a long day. His chicken was delicious and the noodles near all gone. 

After dinner, a thank you kiss turned into more. Turned into them on the couch, she in his lap. Until she pulled back. 

"Izuku. We need to talk about something."

_ Hmm._ Always a serious thing to say, so he waited. 

"I would like to take this further," she started, “Into the bedroom..."

Izuku ran a few light fingers over her hips, touching her skin just under her shirt. "I would be comfortable with whatever you want to do," he said softly, then whispered his own fear. "And I can promise that if you're worried about me… It would be fine... that I would be fine…" Damn, he was stuttering and not making sense. 

She cocked her head, a bit confused by the statement. "What?"

He stuttered, "You know, this would be my first time after the Change, I don't think anything weird would happen…"

Ochakos eyes went wide and she hurriedly assured him. "Oh! No, I'm not worried about that at all." In fact, she scooter closer in his lap, bringing her warmth over him more, hands trailing up his neck, touching the underside of his jaw. "I have complete faith in you," she smirked. "I trust you very much." A soft kiss landed on his lips, showing just how open and eager her belief was. 

Well, that made him feel very warm. 

In the back of his mind, the wolf preened too, rumbled fondly.

"Oh," he said breathless, face a bit pink. "Th-thank you."

Ochako smiled at his caring and unneeded worries. Then she remembered the problem. 

"Its me." She confessed, "Stuff _ happens _ when I do _ this… _ its a magic thing… Energy gets released, stuff might levitate and float around…" She looked really sheepish. "And other stuff too… I'm not quite sure. And… I've never done it with a werewolf." 

She pointed bedroom eyes at him. "More importantly, with you. Emotional connection makes it stronger… And I have a feeling it's going to be pretty… _ spectacular_."

Ah, so it was a supernatural thing. _ Spectacular, huh? _

Her cheeks were very, very pink now. "So I need to warn you of that... so please don't be startled… or afraid. I just want you to know and be prepared..."

He kissed her forehead. "I could never be scared with you," he promised. Her eyes were very dark, very soft. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I am,” she whispered to him, her hips grinded deep across his thighs. Languid and sexy. His fingers on her hips got moved under her shirt more, feeling that rolling silky skin.

Her usual charm was pouring back into her voice. “I’ve been waiting awhile for this, Izuku.” 

Oh, there was definitely some dark magic in her eyes.

“Well, then.” Izuku said. And then he scooped her under the ass and lifted them right from the couch. Ochako cackled and squirmed in his hands, squished closer and rubbed against his front - distracted him as he tried to take her to the bedroom. 

One thing he loved about being a wolf was that picking her up felt like nothing, hands under her thighs kept her snug against his hips. Ochako wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her soft self against him. He had to focus on his feet even as she curled closer and peppered kisses up his neck. 

And she smelled so good. A bit of sweet and earth, but mostly she usually smelled like a crisp fall day, fresh and lively. 

Now it was a heady, savory honey; it wrapped all up under his tongue and in his head, and it drowned him. 

He bumped the door open with a foot and tossed himself on the bed with her. 

It had been a long time coming. Almost getting here but stopping just before. Now their clothes came off very fast, and they weren't shy where their tongues or hands went. 

Urakara was right. There was something in the air. He could feel it on the edge of his wolf senses, something he couldn't quite touch but could feel. 

His wolf celebrated as the feeling rose higher.

Then came the plastic and him wrapping her in his arms, and then they were as close as could be.

He was distracted at one point by the miscellaneous objects floating in the room, tshirts, his jeans, hairbrushes… And there was a glow that wasn't quite light in the air. The room swirled with invisible energy, heady and rich. 

Her tug on his hair brought him back to the moment. 

His blood was _ singing._ Air was thick, molten. 

His teeth were sensitive but he didn't think they’d changed. Everything was heightened. Her head tucked between his neck and shoulder, soft panting breaths tickling and exhilarating at the same time. And they got lost with each other. 

She was going wild in his arms. Pulling him where she needed him, soft and pliant or riding hard. Izuku was lost. Totally gone. 

They flipped over. Izuku put his hand on the headboard, gripped it tight. It cracked and split down the middle.

He growled, something too low and deep to be human. It thrummed with the rest of the energy in the room. They took no notice. 

The air around the couple everywhere in the room snapped, crackled like electricity. Clothes, shoes, all danced around the room. 

Finally it hit the high. Everything went completely still, heightening and thick. That glow that wasn't quite light stuttered. 

Then it all started moving again, just very slow this time. Winding down to an almost normal energy. 

Warmth and that unnatural shine lingered in the air, drifting and cozy. The apartment filled with soft, sweet happiness.

The couple drifted too, into blissful dreams and the scent of each other, fell asleep wrapped snugly in each others arms. 

~~~~~~

Izuku woke slowly to soft light, morning sun filtering through the window. Ochako's face was in front of him. Her mouth parted just a bit. His lips tugged to a smile. Then his eyes went wide. 

Izuku sat bolt up in bed. Hair all wild and curly, still naked. He ignored all the objects littered on the floor and house plants that were now twice or three times as large as they'd been last night. 

He ran a hand over his mouth, mortified. “I broke the bed.” Ochako had started to wake up, trailed fingers over his back. “I _ growled,"_ he said, absolutely horrified.

“Hmmmm, come here,” she murmured from the covers, slowly rising to mouth at his neck and the stubble along his jaw. 

But Izuku wasn't listening, too busy muttering and being embarrassed to act on the woman wanting him to come snuggle. 

“I can't believe I did that - I’m _ so _ sorry.” 

“Izuku.” His eyebrows went up and he turned to the woman in his bed and the course, rich sound of his name. “That was the best night of my life. Don't you _ dare _ apologize.” 

Ochako smacked a hand on the headboard. “_Remade._” Magic moved and with a crack, the headboard fixed itself. 

“Oh,” said Izuku, kind of high pitched. 

"Now, you better come back down here and kiss me..." Izuku gulped and acquiesced, letting himself smile, quite aware that there was no other better option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts, if you want


	5. A Witch and a Wolf, Under the Stars and that Sweet Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't believe in magic.'  
The young boy said,  
The old man smiled.  
"You will, when you see her."
> 
> -Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet self-indulgence.

As dark as this story may have started, there is always room for a nice night. 

They were at her apartment, relaxing now that all their camping gear was packed and ready. They would leave tomorrow bright and early for a private campsite Izuku knew. 

His skin had felt itchy, probably because it was just a night before the full moon. He felt the call, but it wasn't torture. 

In a trip to the bathroom he changed, made sure to keep his claws tucked up while walking on her wood floors, considerate werewolf he was. And now he joined her outside where she was curled up. 

It was a beautiful night, the cool end of summer that felt like fall. The moon was just near full with a star or two dotted around it. They threw just enough light to illuminate the clouds which tumbled around and past. It was a dark night but the sky was beautiful. 

She sat with her cat Darcy in her lap. Writing on her phone or just watching the world. 

Her garden was here. Atop her apartment building was a green oasis in the gray cityscape. All her collected plants and the community garden were lush and green and bright with flowers. 

Moonflowers were open and glowing in the twilight, morning glory buds waiting to unfurl at first light. 

Izuku joined her as a wolf, nudged along her leg for a moment before leaping atop a higher wall on the building structure. 

She smiled, laughed a bit at the werewolf gargoyle haunting her rooftop. 

The witch in her could feel his magic and that of the city life. This building was home and hub to many supernatural creatures. A home kept safe by her and other “knights”. That also meant alot of power collected here. Just the presence and living of these Others caused energy to coalesce. If it wasn't being used or dispersed. It could do… funny things. There was already a gate to Underhill here. The fae worked to keep it in check so no pockets opened to swallow unwitting mundanes or Others.

Ochako considered the amount lingering. It was almost enough to cause trouble, she should probably dispel the lingering magic; since otherwise it wouldn't happen til she came home from camping. 

Ochako removed Darcy from her lap, set her things aside and moved to an open space in the walkway of stone and surrounding greenery, to complete her chore. 

She took a few steps out and then an inward turn, repeating this until she meandered in an ever smaller circle, hands clasped behind her back, twirling for fun when she felt like it.

Magic and power followed her movements, flowed into the circle pattern slowly moving inward.

Izuku perked his ears and watched, skin and fur tingling as the lingering power of all these creatures rounded at Uraraka's light care.

She never flaunted her power and it was easy to forget. But she could wield a river, part of the ocean, like she did now. 

She was a strong daughter of the House of Gaian and moments like these reminded hard, even for something so simple. 

The excess magic flowed in, ready to be used, a massive amount of power at her fingertips. Her steps twirled until she reached the middle.

The dance halted in the center and everything stilled, the raging storm paused. 

Ochako just flicked her finger tips, spread her hands, and out it all flowed. 

Izuku didn't know how far it spread, but it was a silken river of magic spreading out from this point in ripples to all over the city, rejuvenating and balancing the energy as it went. 

Everyone in its vicinity would be a bit more lively in the morning. The air would smell a bit sweeter, every plant a bit greener. 

Ochako sat back down and picked up her cat again. She would get no obvious thank you for her chore completed, one that profited every living thing she could reach. But the wolf watched. He would appreciate her. 

The rest of their time outside was quiet and pleasant. Ochako played on her phone and Izuku watched the world. She tugged her sweatshirt sleeves down when it got chillier. 

Eventually she got too cold and went inside. Izuku moved like liquid, jumping down and joined her. 

His big wolf body settled inside on the couch. Ochako tucked herself between a pillow and his massive paws, her legs kicked up to rest on his back. 

He was very fluffy and comfortable. And she really liked his paws... They were massive, each one bigger than her hand. 

Izuku's wolf had the most impossibly green eyes. His human eyes were a dark green, like rich dark moss on the floor of a shady forest. But his wolf eyes were like a gem, crystalline, bright, the purest form of sunlit grass on a bright summer day. They shone bright amid the deep straight black of his fur. 

His wolf snout was thick, made his face look more like bearish than canid. His ears were thick and soft too. The skin at their base thicker than her thumb and the whole thing very fluffy. Not bendy of floppy at all like a beagle’s, they stood tall and forward except when they tucked back against his skull. 

Like as a human, he was stocky with big paws, big eyes, powerful joints. 

She snuggled deeper into the couch and into his fur. And he was very cozy. A giant body pillow, fluffy and warm. 

(Don't lie to yourself, cuddly dogs are the best. As are cuddly humans. Therefore a cuddly werewolf would be exquisite.)

She grabbed a paw. Squished the big, rough toe pads and watched the extending claws as she flexed them out. 

He didn't mind at all, but he did twitch when she lightly tickled the fur between each pad. And whined when she did it again. 

She stopped but poked his head. He retaliated with a cold nose poking her skin. 

They watched a movie they've seen many times before, the Patriot with Mel Gibson. It was just one of those nights…

All their camping stuff was ready, the sleeping bags, tent, dry food, and other supplies all set out. They'd leave early in the morning for the four-day trip and the campsite overlooking a pristine lake. And they had it all to themselves... 

She was super excited. They both loved the outdoors. And it would happen over the full moon for him. Many wolves wouldn't be able to do it- be away from the pack on that night. But he could. Another piece that indicated he was an uncommon werewolf. 

She frowned a bit, running her fingers through the scruff of his neck, thinking. 

They still haven't found the werewolf that attacked him. 

It was none of the local wolves. And the few loners/rogues who had been in the city had been interviewed, but none currently here had been indicated guilty. It was a big city and Others pass through all the time. More importantly there had been no more bodies or attacks to follow up. It had just been Izuku. Whether it was a targeted or not, they still weren't sure. 

She snuggled down deeper into the couch, wrapped in pillows and fur. Trying, for the moment, to forget the cold investigation and just appreciate the cozy home they'd made. 

Tomorrow would bring a new adventure, one full of sweet times and fun exploring. Even though they've had a few moments that might belong in a horror movie _ (~and maybe a few more to come~) _, they would make this story have a happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tir Alainn tag is added with this chapter. Those books are the inspiration for Ochako's magic, and a very dear book series to me.  
This is only ever that series' third tag in AO3.
> 
> Comments are a joy.


	6. Cloudless and Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mind melding here and awesome camping

They packed up their bags and loaded all their supplies. Citiscape turned to green and rolling forests, the journey accompanied by music and soft expressions all the way. 

Dirt road lead to their destination, a clearing surrounded by pine woods and fields, all overlooking the lake not a minute walk away. Their tent was set up quickly, big cooler and cooking supplies set by the firepit. 

Soon all was ready and it was only mid-morning, so Izuku tugged Ochako down to the lake - no swimsuits needed, it was just them out here after all. 

Sandy bottom, crystal blue-green water, northern pine woods and a few deer in the meadow were the only ones to witness sun-tanned skin and sweet kisses; jumping through the water and each being held bridal style. 

Laying out on a warm rock came next, afternoon sun toasting the muscles and leftover dampness, including a short nap in which his arm was her pillow.

Then dinner plans as the sun got lower, roasted corn or ham'n'cheese sandwiches, and smores _ of course _ \- it's camping. The sky grew darker, dusky blue with stars peeking out. 

That full moon touched above the horizon and Izuku went off to the woods, and a werewolf went hunting as the witch milled around the campsite, finishing her dinner and planning with the items she'd brought. 

He came back, padding into the campsite, still wet after washing in the lake from his hunt. 

"Hey, now," Ochako laughed and was very confused at him tucking his head under her arms and legs. "What are you thinking?"

Izuku's wolf body crouched to the ground, then spun in a quick circle. His impossibly green eyes glowed a touch. "Oh, you want to run?" she realized. His nosed touch under her calf again. "And you want me to come with you?" He planted his feet, and nodded.

Now in wolf form, his shoulder came to just below her ribs, and he was _ strong. _ She had no doubt he could carry her anywhere and barely mind her. But could she stay on? 

Her mouth made a wobbly frown but her eyes were excited. "Let's do it." 

She banked the fire real quick, then timidly climbed up onto the werewolf's back. Her tennis shoes were just a foot above the ground. 

"Alright, one second," the witch rubbed her hands together, called on some energy and mumbled some intent to it. Then she _ stuck _ it to her knees, thighs, and hands. "Okay, a bit of magic to help me stick - lets go!"

His pink tongue lolled out and flashed a long-toothed grin, then he was walking, and then into a smooth, ground-eating trot. 

Ochako leaned up as then got into the field, only using her legs and just lightly holding his shoulders. Grass blades glowed in the moonlight, fireflies winked warm faerie lights from the trees. Izuku transitioned to a smooth canter and they loped easy and calm along the lake, sparkling under the night's soft light. 

They ran for an hour. Around the whole lake, over the hills and far from camp, chased a few deer too - Ochako hung on real tight for that. Trees flashed past, well she thought they did - she could barely see in the deeper parts of the woods they flew threw. But she trusted Izuku. He took her in and ran her out, breaking through the dark, back to moonlight and glowing fields. 

The air was still and the sky clear. It was magical - in every sense of the word. The moon sung and the stars laughed with the couple, and they ran... free as could be. 

~~~~ 

Camp called them back after awhile. Ochako wanted to check on the experiment she had left to cool by the fire.

The smell of juniper wafted from the mini pot, (this one only for spell use - you've got to keep the cooking and the spellware separate, you know). Ochako dug her fingers in and swirled around the thick liquid. She smiled triumphantly at the consistency and feel. Not that Izuku could tell, but this radiated a soft magic - one that crossed boundaries and opened doors. Communication was a skill... but this would do much more than that. 

“Rrrowwll," went the werewolf, curious.

She interrupted that as _ What are you doing? _

Ochako just smiled. “I told you I'd find a solution… so I can understand you in wolf form, and I think I might have it figured out.” She looked up from the ingredients. “Enough for a test at least.”

The faintly smelling goo in the bowl was now gooped on her fingers, then smeared in lines on his nose, cheeks, and a dob over his chest. Her own face got the poultice too, like football lines on her face and a smear across her heart. 

“Now… this is something I made up by combining spells. It's hard cause you're not just an animal and not just a human.”

Clouds overhead thinned a bit, bonds of air weakening and opening to the sky, casting moonlight and starlight down on them stronger. 

She said, and magic was a whisper on the air, “From your heart and mind, to mine. From my own to yours. Let us know and see.”

She shivered, as though someone whispered her impossibly True Name loving alongside her ear. 

And suddenly she could hear _ everything _ \- the turkeys softly gobbling across the lake, a fish leaping to eat, and also her _ own heartbeat _ like it was sitting right in front of her.

She gasped and Izuku gasped at the same time. They both felt the inhale and felt the other feel them.

_ What- what is this? _

He hadn't meant to, but the thought directed from him to her. 

She would have choked on the words, if she wasn't so mesmerized feeling the earth under his paws. “It's the spell," she said so quietly, but it felt like thunder. "I think it worked a little too well.. It's suppose to let us communicate but… this is…” _ Amazing _ , _ impossible _. But there were no good enough words for such a thing.

Her fingers reached out and ran through the fur on his neck. It was very disorienting, feeling your fingers running through fur, also feeling fingers running over on your own neck, and feeling the feedback from the other person as your feeling reflected. 

It was too much, too personal. They backed away, limited contact. The sensations of just the other on their own being too mind-blowing. 

Evening late crept to early, the fire dwindled, the stars even brighter in that velvet sky. Crickets cheered and the wind whispered. They watched the night go by, until eyes drifted near closed. 

A shiver ran over Ochako's human skin. The air just cold enough to be chilly. From near her, without making a sound, without even fully thinking it really, she felt his thought/request. 

She let magic slide over her skin, a spell long-known, familiar and favorite. Magic changed her to feline. A cat, black with white paws now.

They wouldn't sleep in the tent tonight. Not when it was so lovely out, and not when they could sleep like this. 

The cat twinded around, glancing at the last embers in the fireplace, and gently crawled between the big black paws and legs, all very much larger than her. 

It was disorienting… they could still feel too much. But when they were still it was bearable. 

Wind swept across the lake into their campsite. He felt her get cold, curled himself tighter into a ball. His big paws wrapped around the cat more snuggly. She winked at him happily.

Stars and the moon tilted past. The morning sun found a cat curled up in the human Izuku's arms. His body was still warm even in human form and she did not want to move. No way, they were way too cozy. They both woke and just kept laying there, enjoying the sounds of morning and still distracted by feeling each other. The spell was still in effect...

But hunger clawed and dragged inside - not her stomach but she felt it in his - so the kitty and man finally uncurled and set to their breakfast. 

The whole dozen eggs and the entire package of bacon went over the fire - they had a werewolf to feed. Also, campfire toast was a _ must _. 

You ever have campfire toast? It's _ so good. _It’s got a smokey flavor and it's all crisp… plus you can toss it into the bacon grease and that's delicious too. Izuku pretty much at the whole loaf of bread.

The rest of the morning was lazy, peaceful all until they had an idea. 

It's not clear who started it cause they were still mentally connected, but a playful thought turned to a seductive touch, faint and tickling up the arm, but there was no hiding what it did to them.

(You ever kiss someone when you can feel how it affects them? Yeah, me neither. But they got to.)

It started in a camp chair. The thought had been shared and they wanted to be closer. 

Ochako was mesmerized. She ran her finger down the shell of his ear, down his neck. And she shivered too, feeling it pour into her through the magical bond still open. 

Through the bond flowed thoughts but also sensations, too. 

And when they kissed, both their eyes rolled back the first time. It was mind-boggling and amazing. The human brain is only equipped to dealing with one body. This was two bodies, connected through magic and electric neurons. Quickly they were adapting, but it was only just turning bearable. 

And when the other natural functions of becoming aroused began… well that was a new experience for both of them. 

They disappeared into the tent for the rest of the day and had a very nice time. 

There was nothing like it… Ochako and Izuku had been intimate many times before, but not like this. Not when they could feel what made their partner gasp, not when they were learning more about the other than had ever been possible before. 

The tent remained occupied all through the afternoon and into the night, only stopping when the moon rose and the wolf had to prowl again. 

But then they curled up to sleep, tucked into fur, underneath the stars. But being tucked next to Izuku, anywhere and anyhow, was right where Ochako wanted to be. 

~~~~~

Camping continued and the spell wore off after a day and a half, but they still had a great time. Just them and the sky and the campfire. Their days were spent cooking, swimming, hiking and fishing. They even took a nice trip to the nearby small town for ice cream with their supply run. 

The last day snuck up on them and everything had to be packed away. Soon the woods and memories were behind them and their home city ahead.

And when they arrived home, they heard of the bodies to investigate and of the murderer returned to their city. Their sunny days were over and the storm long on the horizon, was now closing in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very self-indulgent chapter.... and now we will get back to the mystery and murderous storyline again.  
I was sitting on the next arc for awhile cause I wasn't sure just how it all would go, but I got it now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day, 
> 
> (and remember, comments are always the best gift for any writer)


End file.
